


Diary of a Bug

by Michdelanoche



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Deep stuff, Diary/Journal, Fate & Destiny, Fic number whatever till Silksong, Friendship, Light Angst, Other, POV First Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michdelanoche/pseuds/Michdelanoche
Summary: A short journal entry from Quirrel's point of view. In it, he recounts a few of his encounters and expresses sentiments regarding the Knight.Inspired by their relationship in the game, which I feel leaves so much room for interpretation.
Relationships: The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 41





	Diary of a Bug

**Author's Note:**

> It's always nice to see the HK community's affinity for Quirrel and the Knight's relationship, so I put my own spin on it with this short piece.

“Hallownest is a fabled place; in just a short matter of time, the kingdom fell to ruin, leaving only a select, fortunate few who scarcely remember its true glory. As the years wasted, it is evident that silence has done nothing to quell the sorrows of the land. Spirits and lingering wills begrudge the living their fulfillment, and can do nothing but ask someone--anyone--to listen to their afflictions so that they may be in repose. 

The current inhabitants of Hallownest are a compelling bunch; in Dirtmouth, there’s an elder who appears to be jaded with pandemonium, but remains kind nonetheless to any of the town’s visitors. The Fungal Wastes are home to the Mantis Tribe, a warrior group of unrelenting character, though they are certainly deferential at the core. Crystal Peak is an interesting location, as miners continue to plow their way through sheets of crystal under the influence of something sinister. 

Perhaps the most intriguing individual I’ve encountered, however, is the small and silent traveler with the rusted nail; I know now that they are not simply a wanderer, but have been drawn to the land of Hallownest in the name of destiny. In spite of mostly one sided conversation, I’ve never felt like I was talking to myself. As bizarre as it sounds, something in me tells me that they are perfectly capable of understanding everything I say, though they themselves do not speak. Truthfully, I really like them; their will of steel manifests itself in everything they do, and it is quite inspiring. Sometimes, I find myself wishing they could tell me where the road may lead them to next, so that I might hope to find them there when I am exploring. I’m just happy to see that our paths have crossed considerably; they are always a welcome sight. Given our various meetings and connections, I wonder if the little traveler who I first met at the Temple of the Black Egg considers us to be close friends? Is it selfish of me to wish for such things? 

For some reason, intuition is leading me to believe that my state of being will soon ebb away as I grow closer to discovering my own truth. Why I feel this way, I do not know, but certain things simply cannot be helped. How nice would it be if I could see my dear friend’s face a few more times though? I think that’d make me feel very content! 

At the very least, I can be happy that our fates have intertwined.”

**Author's Note:**

> Damnit Team Cherry, protect Quirrel (or what’s left of him) at all costs.  
>  ———-  
> Thank you for reading ❤️.


End file.
